


RE: Two Sides of The Same Coin

by anabonnana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Freeform, Gang Rape, M/M, OC, OOC, Please Don't Hate Me, Read at Your Own Risk, Sick Bastards, Trigger Warnings, no love, pure insanity and lust, twisted people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of my original TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN fic with NO FANDOM.</p><p>I decided to use Bleach characters and rewrote some parts.</p><p>** Please read at your own risks. **</p><p> </p><p>**My first fic in the Bleach Fandom**</p>
            </blockquote>





	RE: Two Sides of The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I am so SORRY for the SHITTY FORMATTING. The stupid MS word keeps splitting up words so they end up on the next line. I can't retype it again. It's too damn long. I will though, some day if I'm not too lazy.
> 
> This can be noticed when using phone or tablets but not really an issue if u'r using a computer. ^^,

**_ Present: _ **

 

I look at the sky from the small dingy window in my cell. The sky is bleak, a reflection of my inner turmoil. A storm is brewing and even the weather joins me as I mourn.

 

For other people, today might just be any other day. The world doesnot stop revolving for one person and it is idiotic and eccentric to think that it would.

 

For me, today is  _my judgment day_. It is called as such, because today,people who think of themselves as a higher human being will condemn me and take away my freedom.

 

**_Today as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_ **

 

I will face those people in this dreary place they call the ‘hell on Earth.’

 

**_I will fear no evil._ **

 

“What is your biggest regret?” asked the warden.

 

**_ —11 years ago— _ **

 

**_ It all started when I was seven. _ **

 

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I was short, puny and basically what you see as an average bullied kid. My parents don’t even have time for me and only noticed me when I did something bad. I was never at the top of my class or even into sports. I was bad at everything. So fitting in, wasn't really me. I was a loner ** _—_** the very definition of  _doing everything by myself_.

 

Everyday I pass the school’s hallway, everyone would look at me with such contempt, like I’m a sore in everyone’s eyes. A plague that no one wants to be around with.

 

I don’t understand them, was it my hair?

 

Or the way I dressed?

 

What did I do to make all of them hate me? My hair is a natural orange and it usually is the center of ridicule. 

Everyone would call me names. But I would simply stare at them ―that made them even more creeped out with me― and they called me more names you wouldn’t want to hear.

 

One afternoon after a day in school, as I walk home alone, I passed by a reflection in a window of a red Honda civic and I noticed that there was someone staring at me, he had white spiky hair almost just like mine except I had orange, skin just like paper and eyes gold on black. He looked just like me just a tad paler.

That was the first time I met Shiro.

After spending a day together I felt like we had a connection, and that we have something in common, he was the brother I never had. We were alone in this beautiful but cruel world. It’s funny though, because now we can be alone together.

 

After that, Shiro and I became best friends. We did everything together, we ate together, we told jokes to each other, well I told jokes and he only spoke when needed. I feel much safer when he’s around.

 

**_ At the age of nine. _ **

****

****

Shiro started to act strange.

 

He became violent and uncontrollable.

 

It happened when a classmate of mine (Grimmjow) started to call me names again and Shiro was so mad that he just went berserk on him. Grimmjow was almost beaten to death. But I was the one sent to the principal’s office. I don’t want to get Shiro in trouble so I took the blame.

 

Shiro was silent after that. He never spoke a word —not that it made a difference though, he was never one to talk much.

My parents scolded me and told me to never see this Shiro again. But when I went up to my room, Shiro was already there, waiting for me. He told me no one’s gonna separate us. I believed him and I was really happy and I foolishly thought Grimmjow would be the 1st and the last.

 

But Shiro never stopped there.

 

**_ At the age of ten. _ **

 

A year after the incident with Shiro and Grimmjow we moved to another house and I went to study in their public school. As usual Shiro always came with me. Sometimes though, he would just stare at the window and wait for me at my house because he said it was not good that someone might see us together.

 

At our new house we had a neighbor who had this annoying green parrot that was really noisy and would call me names when I pass there. I don’t really know where it learned such a nasty language.

 

Then one night when I and Shiro were watching movies in my room I fell asleep first. The next day I saw Shiro in the mirror across the left side of the bed, his hands had residues of something green like feathers but I was not quite sure and there were blood on his finger nails.

 

I went to school as usual, it was Friday and thank god it’s Friday. My usual route would be passing by my neighbor on the left with the annoying parrot. When I neared there porch, I noticed that the parrot was missing and I heard the little girl (our neighbor) went bat shit crazy bawling her eyes out yelling for her missing parrot— Barney.

 

It was then I realized 2 things: First was, they named their GREEN PARROT Barney?! I thought Barney was purple? Anyway, more importantly the second was, Shiro’s after party activity last night.

I knew Shiro did it. But again, I didn’t want to get Shiro in trouble, so I kept quite and lied when asked where the parrot is.

 

Heck if I now, dead for all I care.

 

**_ At the age of thirteen. _ **

 

I realized that I was the only one who knows about Shiro’s existence. I know having him around is dangerous but he’s been the only friend I had. A true friend, who knows my pain and understands me, and the only person who wouldn’t want me to get hurt. But as time passes, he’s only getting worse and worse.

 

I saw him kill a kitten with a broken mirror he found and I tried to stop him but it only wounded my right hand. Then he killed a dog next. I think it was fun for him I saw him grin as he did those god-awful things.

 

I was the one hiding all the things Shiro used. I knew what he was doing.

 

**_ At the age of 15. _ **

 

Midnight September 1st, it was a Saturday night. I was going home from a part time job at a convenience store my uncle owned. Their employee got sick and he needed an extra hand so he offered me the job and I said yes. Besides, I needed the money. Shiro and I can finally buy the game we wanted to play.

 

Three blocks away from the convenience store I saw Grimmjow with his friends.

 

Unfortunately, they saw me too.

 

They dragged me in a dark alley and I was cornered. A 9-year-old boy bullying another 9-year-old is a morsel compared to what a deranged teenager keen on revenge can do. 

Grimmjow never got us back at what we did then. It was 6 years ago and he’s asking for reimbursement now. 

I thought they were just going to beat me and get it over with. Oh, how wrong I have been. It seems that Grimmjow thought beating me to death wouldn’t be enough to sate his grudge.

His friends held me still and no amount of thrashing budged the burly men. The most devastating and humiliating thing I have never imagined that would happen to me was about to happen. They stripped me bare, naked ass for all to see.

“Stop! Stop! Please stop!” I begged.

Grimmjow only grinned at me, the evilest I have seen and I tremored in pleasure in the most fucked up twisted way as I looked at his devilishly handsome face. I dread what is going to happen but at the same time the bursting of my heart at how loud and painful it beats felt good, the only reminder I am still alive.

I screamed, maybe in pleasure, maybe in pain but I didn’t know. Grimmjow bent me in half to expose my hole, he cupped my asscheeks and kneaded them. I prayed to whatever gods there are, but I forgot my prayer when he rammed his leaking erection all the way in me.

I arched my back in agony as a silent scream pierced through the night. Tears stained my face as Grimmjow mercilessly rammed in me, blood painting my ass red.

A gurgled voice was what I hear of myself as the penis of one of his friends was shoved up my throat and literally fucked my mouth. The humiliation, the pain, the dignity stripped off of me, just laid me numb.

 

They left me for dead after they were satisfied in that dark alley.

 _Pigs_.

I wasn’t even able to stand up for what felt like hours. If it was a minute, then it was the longest ever as I laid there in my puddle of blood. I wasn’t able to feel my legs and my arms. I was on my back gazing at the sky. I noticed there were no stars that night.

 

Then I blacked out.

 

I was rousing from my unconsciousness and I can feel the ground pressing against my back, the blood tastes like iron but it is a more welcomed feeling than the bitter taste of semen. It was in the middle of the night that no one even noticed me.

 

After awhile I gained back my strength and was able to stand slowly, I gathered my clothes and put them on. When I got home I saw a note on the table saying that my parents were out of town. Some parents they are, leaving their only son alone and not even a proper good bye.

 

I got up to my room, bruised and barely able to get home. Shiro was there sitting and merely waiting by the bed. I was so mad that I just grabbed him by the collar and slammed him at the wall near the door. I needed someone to let my anger out and Shiro was the only one I can blame.

 

“WHERE WERE YOU?!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, my spit and blood spraying on his face.

 

I was shaking him with all my might. He just went silent and shrugged. After that, he retreated in the bathroom. I sat alone in the bed dumbfounded.

 

A minute or two passed by —I didn’t really count— Shiro sat with me in the bed and startled me enough to wake me up from my stupor. I looked at him and noticed he was holding a first-aid kit, a basin with warm water I presumed and a washcloth. He then helped me treat my wounds.

 

While Shiro was treating my wounds I can see a dark gleam in his eyes and the gears switched in my head. He’s planning something. I just don’t know what exactly; I was too tired to think.

 

After he was finished treating my wounds Shiro stood up and was almost out the door when I pleaded,

“Don’t leave me.” A pathetic and weak voice I did not recognized my own.

“Don’t worry Ichi, I’ll be back. I just gotta take care o’ some’thin. I promise it’ll all be better.”

I passed out from exhaustion after hearing his promise.

I was having a nightmare. I can see fragments of Shiro and nothing but blurred images of what seemed like mutilated bodies.

Blue. The devastatingly beautiful color that reminds me so much of someone is streaked with red.

If my nightmare is true, you can say that Shiro is a psycho and he’s getting from bad to worse. But it’s just a dream right?

 

 

**_ At the age of 17. _ **

 

December 19, 1993. A day that I will never forget. It was my 17th birthday and 6 days before Christmas.

 

With all the festive atmosphere of the city carols playing everywhere and kids singing, you can really feel that Christmas is coming. But it’s not going to be a merry one.

 

For me, that is.

 

Cold snow kissing my skin but I still sweat like a pig. What has gotten me so uneasy? It was supposed to be a day for celebration. My celebration.

 

It’s my Birthday right?

 

**_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ichigo— Happy birthday to you!_ **

 

I stand there looking at bodies that were once people, were once my parents.

 

I stand…

 

...Covered in their blood.

 

Without so much as batting an eye, I pulled the knife out of the now limp and lifeless bodies with no trace of their previous smiles.

 

I looked at their brown dull eyes gazing back at me.

 

The shocking part of it all is not the part where I—their flesh and blood, and their only son—was killing them.

 

The shocking part was, I was enjoying it.

 

I stood there watching things unravel as an epiphany hit me.

 

Those fragments and blurred images that I see?

 

Weren't nightmares, those were memories.

 

The reflection I see in each of Shiro’s murder?

 

Was a reflection of my own.

 

It took me 10 damn years to realize he was merely a figment of my imagination.

 

 _I am Shiro_.

 

 

**_ Present: _ **

 

They shaved my head to ready me for what they call as “ _the more humane execution_ ” than hanging.

 

 

What is humane in frying someone’s brain?

 

**_He loves killing. I loathe killing._ **

 

While the doctors wait a few seconds for the body to cool down and then check to see if the inmate's heart is still beating.

 

**_He is Rage. I am Calm._ **

 

If it still is?

 

**_He is SHIRO._ **

 

Another jolt is applied and this process continues until the prisoner is dead.

 

**_I am ICHIGO._ **

 

What is humane in there? We are the same.  _Murderers._

 

**_He is me._ **

 

The people who swore to the Hippocratic Oath are the same people who check if you’re still alive and kill you again until you stay dead.

 

**_I am him._ **

 

They strapped me to a chair with belts that crossed my chest, groin, legs, and arms. A metal skullcap-shaped electrode is attached to my scalp and forehead over a sponge moistened with saline.

 

“What is your biggest regret?” the warden asked.

Then I smiled, smiled a maniacal smile fit for a very insane person before I answered—

 _“_ I was caught. ** _”_**

 

**_*clank*_ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving this fic a chance!
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated. :)


End file.
